Alphabet Drabbles
by Sailor Rallison
Summary: More fun drabbles about Bunny and Darien and their unique relationship. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. - Allie. Two new drabbles! G is for (Ugly) Green Jacket & H is for Huanted House
1. A is for Always a Meatball Head

**A is for Always a Meatball Head**

Bunny Tuskino sat at the counter of the counter of the Crown Arcade, almost constantly tucking her hair behind her ear.

After finally having enough of Darien Shields teasing her about her 'Meatball' hairstyle she decided to leave it down. The long, golden blonde strands hung down to just above her knees, flowing around the petite girl like a cape woven out of gold threads.

"Wow."

Bunny looked up from her chocolate milk shake, a grin appearing on her face as she turned around on her stool to see Darien standing in the doorway of the arcade, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What did you do to your hair, Meatball Head?" he asked, regaining himself as he made his way to sit at the stool next to hers.

"Hey," Bunny said unhappily. "No 'meatballs'. You can't call me 'Meatball Head' anymore." She exclaimed, crossing her arms as she glared up at him, her light blue eyes challenging him.

The dark haired teen reached across and tugged on her flaxen locks. "No can do, Meatball Head. You'll always be a Meatball Head, my Meatball Head." He countered smartly, midnight blue eyes meeting cornflower blue ones.

Bunny huffed as she rolled her eyes. "I will never understand you."


	2. B is for Bunny

**B is for Bunny**

Darien walked though the park, searching for a quiet place where he could read his book in peace.

Well at least he was until he spotted a petite, blonde girl spread out on the bright green, grassy ground, her school bag tossed to the side.

A grin spread across his face as he neared the girl. "Hey, Meatball Head."

The blonde sat up, glairing at him. "My name is Bunny, Jerk. What are you doing here? Come to terrorize people with that hideous green jacket of yours?"

Darien laughed as he sat down on a nearby bench. "No. I just came to find some peace and quite. Much to my surprise I found a Meatball-Headed Bunny instead."


	3. C is for Cupid's Arrow

**C is for Cupid's Arrow**

Darien watched as the Meatball-Headed girl he loved to tease struggled to pull back the string of the bow she was holding.

After seeing a movie with her friends, she had decided that she wanted to learn how to shoot a bow like the heroine of the movie. Currently he, Andrew (who was the one who had dragged him into this), Rei, and Bunny stood on the large open space behind the temple, a few small targets set up a short distance from them.

After shooting his last arrow, he glanced over at Rei, who was helping the blonde man knock an arrow. The black haired boy set down the bow he was shooting, making his way to Bunny, who had an unhappy look on her face glairing at the bow in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tugging on one of her 'Meatballs'.

"It's being stupid making the arrows miss the target." She whined, glaring up at him.

He laughed and took the bow from her hands. Darien pulled an arrow from her quiver and knocked it. Pulling back the bowstring he aimed and let the arrow fly. It landing with a thud on the target in front of them. "It's not broken Meatball Head. You just need more practice."

He placed the bow back in her hand, putting his own over hers, knocking an arrow, he helped her pull it back. "Now just aim and let go of the arrow to shoot." He told her as he helped.

The arrow flew straight this time, hitting the target in the bull's eye. Though neither one noticed, they were too busy gazing up at each other.

***This was taken from my other series of drabbles.***


	4. D is for Duck

**D is for Duck!**

"Are you lazy or do you try your hardest to fail?"

"Do you try to make people hate you?"

"That was rude Meatball, but at least I actually pass my classes, unlike you."

"I do try. It's just-"

"That you try to fail?" The black haired teen questioned, leaning towards Bunny from where he sat next to her at the counter of the arcade, holding the test paper that had fallen out of her bag.

"No. It's just… complicated." She caught herself before she blabbed to her enemy that she was Sailor Moon and that was why she never had time to study. Not that she studied anyways.

"So are you trying to act dumb then? To get a guy to like you or something? Because either way, I don't think any guy would want to go out with a Meatball Headed klutz like you." Darien remarked with malice.

Bunny's blue eyes blazed with anger. "That was just plain mean." She reached for the first thing she could use as a weapon, which just happened to be the innocent looking chocolate milkshake sitting on the counter in front of her.

Her fingers wrapped around the cool glass, lifting it off the counter. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Duck."

Before Darien had any time to react, she tossed the drink at him.

The cold, ice creamy drink splashed all over him, soaking his shirt and getting in his hair.

"Told you that ya shoulda ducked." With that she slid off her stool, grabbed her bag and made her way out of the arcade, leaving Darien covered in a chocolatey, sticky mess.


	5. E is for Even Though

**E is for Even Though**

I sat with my head resting against my arms, trying to sleep. I curse the stupid 'Dark Kingdom' and their generals! (I guess it didn't help that I stayed up watching videos on the internet ;P)

Epically Zoicite! Gosh is it even a male or female? I mean seriously. I've taken to calling Zoicite an it.

I glanced up at the counter were The Jerk was sitting, tuning a shiny black guitar. Why does that guy have to be so sinfully super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!? Just the fact he now plays guitar makes him even more amazing!

UGH! What am I thinking!

Darien Shields is an ass! A stuck up, pompous, egotistical ass!

I hardly noticed as he sat down in front of me.

"Earth to Meatball!"

"What?" I snapped, feeling the effects of being deprived of sleep.

He looked offended. "Jeeze! Meatball! Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he teased, ruffling my bangs.

"And did someone put too much sugar in their coffee? You seem oddly hyper." I point out blandly.

He looked at me. "I think I know what's wrong. Someone definitely ate bitch-flakes for breakfast this morning, eh, Meatball Head?"

Oaky. That pushed me over the edge. "Shut up Ass-Hole!" I cried, standing up at the booth and start to make my way towards the door.

I feel someone grab my wrist.

I look up into Darien's deep blue eyes, they look almost apologetic. "Wait. I'm sorry. I never thought you'd take it like that."

I tug my wrist out of his grip. "Whatever. No need to say anything else. I'll just see you around, Ass-Hole." I turned to leave once more.

"_Wait, don't go!_

_There's something_

_I need you to know_"

I look at him once more. "_What is it?" _

"_Um, it's just... Uh, its... Uh, um," _he stuttered. "_shit."_

He shrugged. "_I don't know..."_

I rolled my eyes at him. " _Whatever, bye Jerk_."

"_Just wait, give me a minute_

_My head's confused but_

_I know there's something in it_

_Won't you stay? Please stay_

_Until I get it clear…"_

"_What are you trying to say?"_ I asked, confused.

"_What I'm trying to say is,_

_I'd feel much better if you would stay here…"_

He grabbed his guitar and strummed a few chords before continuing.

"_Even though I was blind before_

_I've realized there is so much more_

_And it was always deep down in the core of me_

_I know it now_

_And even though it seems too much to take_

_There's a feeling I can't seem to shake_

_I feel like, I am reading the signs_

_'Cause I know that I'm_

_Coming around..._

_I thought I wanted someone_

_Perfect as could be_

_When what I needed was_

_The one, who was perfect for me..._

_Even though it used to seem so wrong_

_I've taken you for granted far too long_

_I'm falling right into the denouement_

_And now I'm breaking ground_

_Even though I felt it from the start_

_It's only now we're beating with one heart_

_I'm sure that, now is time_

_'Cause I know that I'm..._

_I'm coming around!_"

He let the guitar drop and hang off his shoulders from the strap. He pulled me close to him. "I love you Bunny." He leaned in, about to kiss me on the lips-

"EARTH TO MEATBALL HEAD!"

"Wah…" my head jerks up from where it was laying on my arms.

"You fell asleep and Drew told me to wake you up." The Jerk snickered as I felt my face flame red.

Great. I was dreaming about him.

I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late watching videos on the Internet last night!

*** Taken from my other series of drabbles, the song is Even Though from Team Starkid Production's Musical MADA and the lyrics are in italics***


	6. F is for Finally

**F is for Finally**

Darien stared across the arcade at the golden haired Bunny who was chatting happily with her friends.

"Just ask her out already."

Darien turned to look at Andrew. His hazel eyed friend leaned up against the counter he was wiping down with a rag. "What?"

The sandy blonde rolled his eyes. "It's pretty obvious you like her. Just ask the girl out already."

"But what if she rejects me?" he asked, running a hand through his ebony hair. "I'm I just supposed to go over there and ask 'Hey, Meatball Head. Wanna go on a date with me?'"

"What?!"

Darien turned to see Bunny standing next to him, empty milkshake glass in hand.

"Meatball... what are you doing here?" he asked weakly, not knowing what to do.

She set the empty glass on the counter. "Well I was going to get another shake and tell Drew to get you to stop staring at us. But you want to ask me out?!" she asked, flabbergasted, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Darien panicked. "You see... well... Uh-"

"Of course he does!" Andrew cut across, completely ignoring the panicked look on his friend's face.

"Really?" her tone was skeptical.

"Yes." the blonde said for Darien.

"I always thought that you hated me."

Darien looked up at the meatball-headed blonde. "Meatball- Bunny. I could never hate you."

"Then why did you tease me?" she questioned.

"Because I could never get myself to tell you how I felt. I guess I teased you because I thought you would reject me." Darien said, his dark blue gaze fixed on Bunny. He set down his coffee mug and grabbed Bunny's hand that was resting on the counter.

"Then I'd love to." she smiled.

"You'd love to what?" Darien asked dumbly, still trying to get over the fact that Bunny wasn't flipping out on him.

"Go on a date with you, idiot." she responded, a smile on her face as Darien pulled her into a hug.

"Finally!"

They broke apart from their hug to see Mina standing up on her chair smiling at them. "Well what are you two waiting for! Kiss already!"


	7. G is for 'Ugly' Green Jacket

**G is for (Ugly) Green Jacket**

Bunny shivered in the cold, winter air and burrowed herself into Darien's side, wrapping his green jacket around herself. "Why does it have to be so cold?!" she complained.

Darien chucked at her. "Probably because it's winter and you didn't bother to bring a jacket."

The blonde pulled away from his side to glare up at her boy friend. "Why thank you, Mr. Obvious."

Her black haired prince took off his own olive green jacket, which Bunny considered to be one of the ugliest colors she had ever seen. Oh how she wanted to get rid of it, but it was Darien's favourite.

Darien handed the jacket to her. "Here. Take mine. You need it more than I do."

Bunny pushed the olive material away from her. "No. Then you'd get cold."

"No I won't. You need it more than I do." he handed the jacket back to her.

"No."

"Take it." once again he gave it to her.

"No, I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

Darien looked down at her. His dark blue eyes meeting Bunny's lighter ones. "Why don't you want it?"

Bunny blushed and looked down. "Because it's ugly."


	8. H is for Haunted House

**H is for Haunted House**

Bunny screamed and clung to Darien as if he was her life line.

The taller of the two wrapped his arms around the smaller one. "It's just a haunted house, Bunny. None of this is real."

The odango'd blonde poked her head out of his jacket. "I know that. It's just that I don't like dark places, people or things jumping out at me in dark places. I also don't like the fact that you wanted to come to a stupid haunted house!"

Darien chucked, using his Tuxedo Mask powers he conjured a perfect blood red rose with a flick of his wrist and gave it to his moon princess.

She smiled up at him. He pulled his little bunny close to him so that she was safe in the embrace of his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin in between the two twin buns on her head. "Don't worry, Buns. I'll protect you."


End file.
